doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Terrors of Trenzalore
'''Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. ' ' '' The Terrors of Trenzalore is a Doctor Who spin-off series connected to Doctor Who: The Wiki Series. It takes place during the 900 years the Doctor spends on Trenzalore in ''The Time of the Doctor. Every story is divided into several chapters. The Steel Invaders Prologue The streets of Christmas were covered in snow. They had been for years, and it would probably not stop for another lot of years, centuries, even. But so much had changed since three years ago. The day a mysterious signal was send into space, coming from the old clocktower. Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Silurians, Ice Warriors, Draconians... So many races and species had arrived that day. Their ships had been floating above the planet. The people of Christmas didn't even notice it. Until one man came. He called himself the Doctor. "I will protect you from every threat that comes here!" he told the people of the town, "I will stay here however long it takes, to keep you safe!" And he kept his word. Many races and species attacked Christmas from that moment onwards, but the Doctor would always stop them, however hard it was... Chapter 1: The Cybermen Arrive Bang! There was an explosion just outside the village. Elizabeth saw it. She knew just what to do. "Doctor, Doctor!" she shouted, as she ran into the old clocktower. "What is it, Liz?" the Doctor said, as he walked down the stairs, seeing the terrified eyes of the thirteen year old girl in front of him, "Are there monsters again?" "Yes," Elizabeth replied, still scared of the explosion. "Stay here! You are safe here!" the Doctor told her, as he ran outside. Elizabeth looked around. She had never had a good look at the clocktower. She went up the stairs, and arrived in a room. There were a few drawings on one of the walls. Suddenly, she saw a crack in another wall. Light came out of the crack. "WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?" a voice from behind Elizabeth said. Elizabeth turned around, and saw a metal head. She knew the head, however. It was Handles, the Doctor's friend. "He's going to stop an attack," Elizabeth explained. "PLEASE BRING ME TO HIM." Handles replied. Elizabteh lifted up Handles, and ran outside with him. She ran back to the spot were she saw the explosion. She saw the Doctor running across the field, to were the explosion was. "Doctor!" Elizabeth shouted, as she ran after him. "Liz, what have I told you ab-" he said, but he stopped, as he saw Handles, "Oh... Thanks. You should get home now, this is going to get dangerous!" "Right!" Elizabeth, nicknamed Liz, replied, as she started running back to the town. "Let's see what this is, then," the Doctor told Handles, as he arrived at the place were the explosion had been. There were flames everywhere, and black smoke rose up into the sky. The the Doctor saw it. It wasn't a bomb or anything like that. It was a small spaceship, which had crashed down onto the planet. Although the Papal Mainframe had shielded the planet, every once and a while attacking aliens came through. "SCANNING SHIP," Handles said, as he started scanning the crashed spacecraft in front of them. "Something seems to have fallen through the shield," the Doctor mumbled to himself, as he walked a bit closer, with Handles still in his hand, "But it wasn't strong enough, causing it to crash!" "SCANNING COMPLETE," Handles suddenly interrupted him, "IT IS A CYBERMEN SHIP." "Oh dear," the Doctor said, as he looked at the ship. It was about the size of a house. A big door in the back suddenly opened. Two heavily damaged Cybermen came out. "SYSTEMS UPGRADING," one of them said, "23.4%." "Stop right there!" the Doctor ordered, as he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, "Do not come any closer! Understood?" "IT IS THE DOCTOR," the second Cyberman exclaimed, "AND HE IS HOLDING A CYBERMAN HEAD. HE IS AN ENEMY OF THE CYBERMEN. DELETE!" Both Cybermen raised their right arms and pointed them at the Doctor. Their wrist guns were about to fire any minute now. "Wait!" the Doctor tried to save himself by making up a story. But he couldn't, "I... Well, ehm... I'm not here to harm you... Oh, just leave it!" And with that, he ran away, ducking for the blue lasers that were being fired at him. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had watched the whole thing from a distance. She saw the Doctor away from the village. "Sir?!" she shouted, "Doctor?! Where are you going?" "I'm protecting the village!" the Doctor explained, as he looked behind him and saw Elizabeth running after him, "By getting them away from it!" "Ah!" Liz replied, "Smart plan!" "But," the Doctor continued angrily, "Didn't I tell you to go back home?" "Well, yes," Liz answered, "But I though you'd be able to immediatly defeat them! Like you did with those Raxacorico-thingies that came last weak!" "I just used acetic acid on them!" the Doctor explained, "That was easy! Cybermen are much harder, you know!" "But... You've got a Cyberman!" Liz shouted. The Doctor looked at her, confused, as they were still running. Liz pointed at Handles, "That thing!" "Oh!" the Doctor replied, "Handles is different... He was reprogrammed! Well, I reprogrammed him! I originally bought him off a guy at the Maldovarium Market! He only obeys me! And people he recognises as good people!" "Would he obey me?" Liz asked curiously. "That's a question for another time!" the Doctor told her, as he saw the two Cybermen quickly catching up because of their speed-ability (like they used in ''Nightmare in Silver). ''Bang! Bang! The two Cybermen continued firing. The Doctor pulled Liz him, while evading the shots. Liz screamed as there were small explosions everywhere. "AAAAH!" suddenly, Liz tripped over a branch. She fell onto the ground. She tried to climb back up and continue running, but it was too late. The Cybermen had already arrived at the spot were she was. One of them grabbed her shoulder and pulled her up. "Let her go!" the Doctor shouted furiously. "WE ARE THE ONLY TWO COMPLETE FUNCTIONING CYBERMEN ON THIS PLANET," the Cyberman who had pulled her up replied, "SHE WILL BE UPGRADED. SHE WILL BECOME LIKE US." The top of the Cyberman's finger opened, and Cybermites crawled out. They crawled all over Liz's body, and eventually into her clothes. "NO!!!" Liz screamed in fear, as they were converting her, "NO!!!" She cried for a moment, but then, they suddenly stopped. "Liz..." a tear rolled down the Doctor's face, as he saw her eyes become blue. She put her left hand in front of her eye. After a few seconds she took her hand away again. A part of her face had changed into one of a Cyberman. "UPGRATION IN PROGRESS," she said without emotion. Her voice was a combination between one of a Cyberman and her own. ''More to be added soon!' Category:Series Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Sontarans Category:Stories featuring Sycorax